


Serviço Mandatório

by Accohen



Series: Cronicas Submissas [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, dom!Nico, flex, sub!Percy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Em um mundo onde pessoas são dividas entre submissos e dominadores, Nico é obrigado cumprir o serviço mandatório, a não ser que ele queira ser preso e encoleirado feito os milhares de submissos que ele vê pela cidade.#Pernico #Percico Dom!Nico Sub!Percy #reversão de papeis.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Cronicas Submissas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/617266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> Então, hoje eu estava no tumblr e me veio essa ideia, de um universo alternativo, onde pessoas são classificadas por seu gosto sexual. Pensei que seria algo bem curto, mas quando vi... saiu isso. Não sei se vai ter continuação, mas como saiu muito longo para ser um short fic, resolvi colocar aqui. Não julguem e se divirtam. Super +18!

— Assim mesmo. — Uma das garotas disse pra mim.

— Assim? — Eu disse e voltei chupar o membro do homem voluntário deitado contra o sofá. Eu não achava que estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho, porque tudo o que fiz até agora foi chupar a cabeça gorda e lamber sempre que mais pré-gozo saia. Não era tão amargo como eu pensava que seria e muito menos tão difícil assim. Mas como o cara não tinha parado de gemer até agora, eu deveria estar fazendo certo.

— Agora, você tem que apertar mais os lábios.

— Hmmm? — Murmurei, procurando aprovação. Fiz o que elas me pediam e selei meus lábios em volta do membro, descendo só um pouco mais para poder chupar a cabeça inteira.

O cara praticamente se jogou para fora do sofá, gemendo como se doesse.

— Muito bom. Não se esqueça de segurar na base, ok? Sempre esteja no controle se não quiser que eles o tirem de você. Porque eles vão aproveitar a oportunidade.

Levantei minha cabeça para tomar ar e olhei para elas.

— Qual a forma mais fácil de fazer eles gozarem?

— As bolas. — Ambas as garotas disseram, se entreolhando enquanto riam. — Elas são muito sensíveis, sabe? Um pequeno puxão pode significar muita dor ou muito prazer.

— Como? — Eu quis saber.

— Assim.

Uma delas, acho que Roberta, disse. Ela levou suas mãos bem feitas até as grandes bolas do homem a nossa frente servindo de cobaia, e o tocou suavemente, ela deu uma leve puxadinha e o homem abriu mais as pernas e jogou a cabeça para trás, seu membro se contorcendo todo, mais pre-gozo escorrendo lentamente pela extensão.

— Agora, se você fizer isso… — Foi quando ela segurou nas bolas com vontade, as prendendo para baixo e as puxou. O homem gritou tão alto que parecia que ele estava sendo assassinado. Mesmo assim, ele continuou ereto e excitado, todo obediente arfando como se corresse uma maratona.

— Viu? Agora é sua vez.

— Eu não acho que eu possa.

— Você pode, sim.

— Porque você não tenta... beija-las? — Uma delas sugeriu.

— Beijar? Eu posso?

— Você pode fazer o que quiser, contanto que você deixe claro quem é que manda.

— Eu não tenho certeza.

— Vamos, só essa vez. Nós não vamos te obrigar de novo.

Nico olhou para o homem que parecia a ponto de explodir, sua expressão entre o extremo prazer e a extrema dor, isso deixando Nico ainda mais inseguro.

— Eu posso fazer ele gozar, então?

As garotas se entreolharam e deram de ombros, Carla falando dessa vez:

— Acho que tudo bem. Ele não goza a mais de três meses e nós prometemos que deixaríamos.

— Três meses? — Nico não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Sim, Nico. Ele é um submisso masoquista. Ele gosta e concordou em estar aqui. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que iria acontecer.

— Você acha que nós obrigamos eles a se ajoelhar a nossos pés? Eles fazem por vontade própria. — Roberta falou.

— Então, capriche. Ele não vai gozar durante um tempo bem mais longo do que isso.

— Você tem certeza disso? Acho que eu não sou o mais indi--

— Percy, diga a ele.

— Eu... por favor, senhora... senhor... eu... eu preciso.

— Sim, bom garoto. Adoro te ver implorando. — Roberta se levantou e foi em direção a Percy, massageando seus cabelos como uma mãe amorosa faria. Percy, com quase dois metros de altura e músculos bem trabalhados, suspirou e se esfregou na mão oferecida, como se fosse o melhor presente do mundo.

— Viu. É sua escolha, Nico. Afinal, você vai cuidar dele pelo tempo em que você estiver aqui. Percy lida muito bem em seguir ordens e se adequá muito bem a pessoas diferentes. Se ele goza hoje ou daqui a dois meses, é sua decisão.

— Minha? Tão cedo? Você não pode--

— Eu pensei que você quisesse fazer isso. E qual o melhor jeito de aprender do que a pratica?

Ele olhou para Percy, e viu que Percy durante todo esse tempo manteve as próprias mãos atrás da cadeira, completamente pelado e submisso, sem dar um piu que não fosse um gemido ou uma súplica, e sem olhar diretamente para eles se não fosse ordenado. Agora, Percy olhava para ele de cabeça baixa, numa posição de respeito, mas ainda olhava para ele entre seus cílios.

Será mesmo que Nico devia estar ali? Será que ele era bom o suficiente para manter alguém satisfeito?

— Então, como vai ser? Ele goza ou não? — Foi o último aviso de Roberta.

Nico respirou fundo e estendeu as mãos. Devagar, o mais devagar que ele pôde, tocou nas grandes e inchadas bolas de Percy e começou a rola-las entre os dedos. Ele viu Percy se estremecer todo e depois relaxar contra o sofá. E só para testar, Nico segurou as bolas em uma mão e as puxou para baixo, devagar, vendo a expressão no rosto de Percy mudar de prazer para algo... vazio. Nico jurava, ao invés de ver dor ali, tudo o que Nico viu foi pura entrega. Quando ele voltou a massagear as bolas, as afrouxando, ele viu a coisa mais extraordinária acontecer. Percy gemeu baixinho e longo, seu membro estremeceu pela última vez enquanto fio atrás de fio de um líquido grosso e amarelado saiu da cabeça gorda e avermelhada. 

Com o susto, Nico tirou suas mãos e observou Percy se remexer todo, grunhindo e fungando, lagrimas saindo de seus olhos inchados até que finalmente o membro em questão se acalmou e caiu ainda completamente ereto contra o abdômen de Percy.

— Oh, magnifico. — Roberta exclamou, satisfeita. — Você acaba de arruinar um orgasmo. Como você se sente?

O estranho era que Roberta perguntava isso para Nico e não para Percy que ainda gemia baixinho, seu membro voltando a pulsar, bem na frente deles.

— Como eu me sinto? Não deveria ser Percy--

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Roberta disse, sorrindo docemente.

— Mas ele ainda está duro!

— Ah, é só um pequeno detalhe. — Roberta disse e Carla concordou. — Agora que ele teve seu orgasmo, de volta para a cinta.

— Cinta? Você quer dizer...

— Cas-ti-da-de. — Carla disse, soletrando. — Ele é o mais obediente quando é negado. Você não terá nenhum problema com ele. A não ser que você queira ter alguma diversão. É só não deixar ele gozar com muita frequência.

Nico olhou para elas, que observavam Percy com olhares afetuosos, e depois olhou para Percy que tinha os olhos fechados, já se acalmando, parecendo cansado e... satisfeito?

— Obrigado senhoras, senhor.

— Bom garoto. — Roberta disse enquanto ela voltava a acariciar os cabelos de Percy. — Sabe, ele é um homem muito solitário e carente. Na maior parte do tempo tudo o que ele precisa é de um carinho e um pouco de atenção. Quando as coisas começarem a ficar muito frustrantes, uma palmatória ou um pouco de brincadeira já dá contra. Uma ou duas vezes por mês uma boa transada é essencial.

— Como? E porque? — Ele teve que perguntar.

— Percy vem até nós para... descarregar essa agressividade que ele tem. É catártico para ele. Às vezes, você vai precisar ser firme e rude. Quando mais ele lutar, mas firme você vai ter que ser. Mas isso só vai acontecer se você não der o que ele precisa.

— Como eu vou saber disso?

— Ele é uma pessoa vocal. Se ele precisa de alguma coisa, ele vai te pedir. Pode ser com gestos ou palavras, é bem difícil não entender. Qualquer dúvida você pode vir até nós.

— Você tem certeza que sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso?

— Sim. Você é suave, mas firme quando necessário. A autoridade que Percy precisa.

— E porque não uma de vocês duas?

— Nós já temos nossos brinquedinhos. Só estávamos ensinando ele até que achássemos a pessoa perfeita.

— Eu sou essa pessoa?

— Não fomos nós que escolhemos, apesar de acharmos que vocês são um bom par.

— Percy escolheu. — Carla terminou a fala de Roberta.

— Percy escolheu?

Nico teve que olhar para Percy relaxado contra a poltrona, agora com o rosto todo corado, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse Nico.

— Hmm. — Ele murmurou. — Acho que tudo bem. Eu só...

— Você…?

— Não prometo ser tudo isso. Vou tentar, mas se não der certo, não me culpem.

— Ninguém vai fazer isso. Aqui, nós somos uma família. Pode não parecer, mas nós somos.

— Eu sei. Não quis ofender.

— Você não ofende. — Carla disse.

— Pois, bem. Seja bem-vindo oficialmente a nossa família. A chave da sua casa é essa. Se acomode e depois nos diga o que você achou. Percy já está instalado, então se houver algum problema nos contate, ok?

Cansado de discutir, Nico concordou e aceitou a guia que era ligada a correia de Percy. Ambos se levantaram, Nico da almofada supermacia que se ajoelhava e Percy, do sofá de couro, o submisso tendo facilmente mais de dez centímetros a mais que ele, embora Percy não tentasse parecer maior que ele, até se curvando um pouco, com as mãos atrás das costas e cabeça abaixada, olhando para a frente.

— Obrigado, eu acho.

Nico tentou sorrir e puxou levemente a correia. Percy foi, sempre um passo atrás dele, mas perto o suficiente, quase cheirando seu cangote. Nico tinha a impressão que não era necessária toda essa aproximação e se ele quisesse sair dessa sem ter que cumprir alguma pena ou se tornar um submisso ele mesmo, teria que fazer isso dar certo. Tudo culpa dessas leis ridículas que diziam que, ou ele era um dom ou sub, e se até seus vinte e um anos ele não decidisse por conta própria, o governo decidiria por ele. 

Isso que dá não ter interesse por sexo, agora ele teria que recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Bem, ele só precisava esperar para ver no que daria. Se ele cumprisse no mínimo um ano de “serviços prestados”, Nico estava livre para viver como bem entendesse, como ele lutou até não poder mais, teria que viver monitorado e sempre vigiado até que tudo acabasse.


	2. Parte II

Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, peguei minhas coisas no prédio da administração e segui o guarda que nos guiou até a casa de número 43. O guarda bateu continência e se afastou, andando apressado para longe da gente. Estranho. Olhei para a porta, e me lembrei da chave que tinha sido entregue a mim. Eu a peguei do bolso e a coloquei na fechadura eletrônica. Na verdade, era um cartão. Tudo o que eu precisava era encostrar o cartão e dar minha digital, e voilá! Um apito baixinho soou, a porta destrancou e se abriu automaticamente.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar, tudo era tão estranho e tão arrumadinho… coloquei a cabeça para dentro da casa e já quis sair dali. Essa não era minha casa, não era meu lar--

— Senhor?

Eu? Eu era o senhor?

Olhei para Percy e vi que o homem gigante ainda esperava comigo do lado de fora da casa.

— Porque você não entrou? — Tive a necessidade de perguntar.

— Porque… o senhor não entrou também.

O quê? Significava que eu tinha que entrar primeiro?

— Entre, Percy.

E só quando Nico disse isso que Percy suspirou aliviado e entrou, carregando suas malas com ele.

Estranho.

Se dando por vencido, Nico entrou na casa e caminhou até a sala de estar onde Percy o esperava, ainda segurando suas malas. E já que parecia que ele teria que mandar…

— Será que você poderia colocar minhas coisas no quarto?

— Isso é uma ordem ou pergunta? — escutei Percy dizer.

Olhei para Percy, me sentindo divertido pela primeira vez desde que cheguei aqui, mas Percy não parecia nada bem. Ele tinha empalidecido e olhava para o chão, tentando se encolher.

— Me desculpe, senhor.

— Nada disso. E não me chame de senhor.

— Do que devo chama-lo?

— Nico ou Niccolas. O que você quiser.

— Eu não devo. Não é apropriado.

Pensei sobre isso e comecei a andar pelo comodo, me forçando a me acostumar com a ideia de morar ali.

— Que tal você me chamar de Nico quando somos só nos dois? E me chamar do apropriado quando estivermos em público?

— Sim, senhor. — Quando fiz uma careta, Percy concluiu. — Sim, Nico.

Então, Percy se virou, andou para fora da sala e quando voltou a aparecer, ele tinha um objeto na mão e um pote na outra.

— Nico, eu… trouxe isso.

Percy colocou as coisas em cima da mesa de centro e eu me aproximei, analisando os objetos. 

Aquilo era…? Não! Mas era! Um cinto de castidade. Quando as garotas mencionaram isso pensei que fosse brincadeira, não seria a primeira vez que elas fariam isso comigo. Mas ali estava, um objeto de ferro maciço de cor clara e prata, parecendo bem pesada.

Eu me aproximei de Percy e toquei em seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. Não vou contar a elas. — Eu disse no tom mais manso que pude. 

— Eu… eu quero. O senhor poderia… 

Pisquei, tentando ter certeza se o que via era real e sim, Percy abriu bem as pernas, ofereceu o objeto a mim e abaixou a cabeça, obediente e submisso, praticamente implorando. Eu ainda me lembrava o que elas tinham dito, Percy pediria o que ele precisasse e cabia a mim conceder seus desejos.

— É o que você quer?

Percy acenou que sim, mas eu ainda não sabia como fazer isso.

— Eu devo…?

— Sim.

— Como vai caber?

Porque, de fato, a gaiola era bemmm pequena, no maxim dois a três centímetros de espaço. Eu não sei como isso era possível.

— Você quer me mostrar? — E quando Percy fez uma careta, eu completei: — Só dessa vez.

Vocês veem, o negócio era complicado. Percy ainda estava meio ereto e tudo aquilo com toda a certeza não caberia em um lugar tão estreito. Tipo, era muito grande, mais do que meu, isso eu podia afirmar.

Observei Percy sentar no sofá, abrir bem as pernas e encaixar a primeira parte do objeto em suas bolas. Ele as prendeu direitinho, pegou a segunda parte do ferro, encaixou sobre a cabeça do membro e a empurrou para baixo. Eu só podia sofrer em silêncio vendo Percy se remexer desconfortável, tentando fazer algo tão grande caber em algo tão pequeno.

— Nico, você poderia pegar para mim?

Percy indicou o pote e quando me aproximei vi que era gelo. Muito gelo, alguns já derretendo e outros bem inteiros. Levei o pote até Percy, já temendo pelo pior, quando ouvi:

— Você pode passar em mim?

Sim, ele não disse “passar para mim” e sim “passar em mim”. 

Deuses, eu iria direto para o inferno. Mas tentando ser um bom dom, me agachei entre suas pernas abertas e peguei um pedaço de gelo. Eu o levei até a base do membro de Percy e comecei a deslizar o gelo suavemente por ali.

— Assim?

— Mais… ah!... Mais forte… por favor? — Percy gemeu, implorando, arfando rápido.

Eu fiz, peguei mais gelo e pressionei com mais força, subindo até onde a gaiola não alcançava quando ouvi um gemidinho ardido. A gaiola entrou e foi até o fim, o membro de Percy agora confinado dentro daqueles míseros três centímetros.

— Você está bem, querido? — eu não pude me conter, acariciando as pernas dele, tentando o acalmar.

— Sim. — Percy respondeu baixinho, suas maças do rosto coradas. — Eu preciso colocar o cadeado na tranca.

Olhei em volta e vi que de fato havia um cadeado minusculo em cima da mesa. Me estiquei e o pequei, voltando para perto de Percy, encaixando o cadeado na tranca e o prendendo.

— Assim? — Voltei a perguntar.

— Sim. Sim. — Percy repetiu sem ar, jogado contra o sofá, ainda todo exposto, parecendo não se importar que eu continuasse o olhando.

— Do que você precisa? Você sabe que sou novo nisso, não sabe? Você tem que me dizer, não importa o que seja.

Mas enquanto eu dizia isso, minhas mãos foram em direção a cinta de Percy. Eu me sentia em um parque de diversão, querendo experimentar todos os brinquedos de uma só vez. E definitivamente, começava a entender o que as garotas diziam com “ter seus próprios brinquedos”.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelas pernas de Percy e toquei naquelas bolas ainda todas inchadas, parecendo muito necessitadas. Eu as massageei cuidadosamente e ouvi um gemidinho agudo vindo de Percy.

— Doi muito?

— Hmmhm. — Percy negou com a cabeça, mesmo que a expressão dele ficasse entre o meio-termo e mesmo que ele tentasse esconder o rosto.

— Percy, você quer que eu pare? Com palavras, por favor.

— Não, ah! Não, senhor.

O engraçado era que eu não conseguia entender como alguém daquela estatura e força poderia gostar de algo assim, tão… constritivo, ou eu deveria falar, libertador? Porque enquanto eu continuava minha exploração por suas bolas, brincando com elas e as movendo, Percy abriu mais as pernas e jogou a cabeça para trás como se estivesse gozando; eu apertei mais um pouco e um líquido começou a sair da cabeça avermelhada, através do metal.

Percy estava gozando? E como isso era possível? Não, esse deveria ser o único jeito de demonstrar estar excitado e como não havia como ter uma ereção, seus fluidos apenas… se manisfestavam, certo?

— Tudo bem? — Perguntei quando Percy moveu a cintura, gemendo baixinho.

— Sim, senhor.

Só para testar, cansei de ficar agachado e me ajoelhei em suas pernas. Olhei para os olhos quase fechados de Percy e abri a boca, levando minha cabeça para o meio de suas pernas e lambendo a pontinha e toda a pele que eu podia alcançar. Devo dizer que não era muito, mas que era o suficiente para sentir o gosto de Percy e faze-lo gritar. Decidi que era o suficiente quando Percy curvou a coluna e agarrou os próprios cabelos, arfando. Não que eu não estivesse me divertindo, mas estava ficando tarde e eu era responsável o bastante para entender quando eu via alguém chegar ao seu limite. Ou vai ver, era eu quem estava chegando no limite.

Eu me levantei, observando Percy todo estatelado contra o sofá, mas só me movi quando vi que ele respirava normalmente. Acariciei os cabelos de Percy, já que isso parecia acalma-lo e peguei o pote com gelo que agora só tinha água derretida. Saí do comodo e comecei a andar pela casa. Vi um banheiro, alguns quartos vazios até que no fim do corredor encontrei a cozinha. Despejei a água na pia, peguei um copo de água e voltei por onde tinha vindo. Quando entrei na sala novamente, Percy ainda estava lá. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, as pernas em cima do sofá, enquanto ele as agarrava, a ansiedade nos movimentos de Percy bem obvia. Eu não vi outra escolha, coloquei o copo na mesa de centro, me sentei junto a Percy no sofá e toquei em seus ombros, fazendo Percy pular, assutado.

— Está tudo bem. O que aconteceu?

— Nico?

— É claro.

— Oh. — Percy disse, parecendo mais surpreso ainda, tirando o rosto das pernas e o olhando de perto, seu rosto se iluminando.

— Você pensou que eu tinha ido embora? Para onde eu iria?

— Me devolver. Não seria a primeira vez.

O-ou… alguma coisa estava muito errada ali. Quem devolveria Percy? Ele era tão bonito e forte e gostoso… pessoas preconceituosas, era isso o que elas eram.

— Está tudo bem. Vamos para o quarto, sim? Me mostra o caminho?

Percy acenou e se levantou com sua ajuda. 

Com as pernas ainda bambas, Percy se apoiou nele e ambos subiram para o andar superior da casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensamentos? Criticas? Pedidos?
> 
> Muito obrigada pela resposta positiva. Quem sabe eu ainda escreva mais hoje?  
> Tudo vai depender. Até porque eu achava que ninguém ia gostar. Tipo, eu tenho tantas ideias, mas eu nunca acho que vai ter publico por aqui. Estou muito feliz de saber que é o contrário.
> 
> Então, até mais e obrigada pelo apoio!


	3. Parte III

— Como você se sente? Dói muito? — Nico achava que tinha perguntado já pela décima vez. 

Eu não conseguia evitar. Sabia que Percy estava bem, agora com uma roupa quente e cobertas até o pescoço, mas ainda sim, eu não pude evitar. Devia ser a culpa de ter o tratado daquela forma, como um… como um objeto. Pronto, falei. Eu só gostaria que Percy falasse algo mais do que “sim, senhor e mais”, como agora, por exemplo.

— Palavras, por favor.

Percy se acomodou melhor na cama, no lado em que se deitava, e se virou para mim, seu olhar quase se fechando, contente. Ele puxou as cobertas mais para cima e continuou me olhando sem dizer uma palavra.

— Percy.

— Sim, Nico.

Viu? Sim. Era tudo o que ele me falava. 

Com seus olhos piscando devagar e mãos debaixo dos cobertores, Percy apenas se deixou ser ninado na tranquilidade, enquanto me encarava.

— Você não vai falar comigo?

Quando Percy não disse nada, suspirei. Desisti de tentar e me virei para tirar meus sapatos e roupas sujas.

— Ouvir sua voz faz eu me sentir melhor. Seguro. 

Senti mãos no meio das minhas costas e me virei para ver o acontecia. Era Percy, é claro, me abraçando por trás.

— Eu já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum.

— Então…

— Preciso tirar a roupa.

Percy me soltou como se estivesse sendo queimado e eu senti sua falta imediatamente.

— Eu não me importo. Você pode me tocar. Eu só preciso…

Me levantei antes que acontecesse outro acidente, tirando toda minha roupa e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas. Abri os braços e disse:

— Você se importa? Gosto de dormir assim.

Percy negou com a cabeça e praticamente se jogou em meus braços, rodeando minha cintura com seus longos e musculosos braços e encostou sua cabeça sobre meu ombro, entre o vão do meu pescoço.

— Obrigado, Nico.

— O prazer é todo meu. — Eu disse e relaxei contra o batente da cama.

***

Aquele dia tinha sido, de fato, muito longo. Primeiro, cheguei atrasado no trabalho, depois, dois oficiais do gabinete de assuntos humanos apareceu. Eles até foram preparados com algemas e tudo, caso eu decidisse resistir. O mais chocante foi quando eles me falaram para eu dizer meu endereço e que eu precisava fazer as malas. 

“Leve tudo o que você puder” — Um deles falou.

“Seu chefe já sabe que você se ausentará por uma semana.” — O outro completou.

Foi tudo o que me disseram até chegarmos às instalações governamentais que gerenciavam os casais mais novos e problemáticos. No passado, a desculpa que tinham dado é que devido à internet, as pessoas tinham parado de socializar e essa era uma medida necessária para aqueles que tivessem problemas em achar um par. É verdade que a taxa de natalidade e casamentos duradouros tinha crescido e tudo, e a taxa de mortes e agressividade, tanto em homens quanto em mulheres, baixado, mas, no fundo, todos sabiam que essa era apenas mais uma forma de controlar e ter certeza que todos fariam sua parte para continuar a propagação da espécie.

Assim que desci do carro, um letreiro bem grande em letras garrafais podia ser visto: “Instituto de assunto humanos”. Estava mais para bordel, um bem esterilizado e chique, mas era o que era.

Logo na porta, duas mulheres me receberam com sorrisos e gestos apressados, pedindo que eu as seguisse. 

Pela primeira vez na vida, fiz o que me pediam, na esperança que se eu obedecesse tudo aquilo terminaria o mais rápido possível. 

Passamos pela administração do lugar e depois elas me levaram por um corretor tão longo que pensei que ele nunca teria fim. 

Elas pararam em frente a uma porta e se viraram para mim.

— Sinto muito pela pressa. No momento, estamos com muitos internos e temos que dar um jeito nisso rapidíssimo. Vamos explicar tudo depois, agora, precisamos que você escolha alguém, a pessoa que mais te chamar atenção, ok? Não se preocupe se não der certo, temos tempo para trocar se for necessário.

— Trocar o quê? — Foi tudo o que conseguir dizer antes de uma delas me arrastar para dentro da sala, enquanto que a outra ficou do lado de fora, esperando.

Entrei na sala e vi que lá dentro havia cinco pessoas. Três mulheres e dois homens, todos pelados, sentados em cadeiras confortáveis enquanto alguns falavam entre si.

— Senhoras e senhores, temos um visitante.

Assim que ouviram o que a mulher disse, eles se levantaram e se ergueram com suas colunas eretas, peito estufado e mãos atrás das costas, mantendo os pés afastados.

— Muito bem. — A mulher disse, batendo palmas. — O que você está esperando, inspecione seus submissos.

— Eu? — Eu disse, apontando para minha pessoa.

— Você espera que eu escolha por você? — Ela deu uma risadinha e começou a andar pela sala. — Que tal Katt, aqui? Ela pode realizar suas fantasias mais loucas.

Cruzei os braços e virei a cabeça para a parede, me negando a participar disso.

— Não? Então, um dos rapazes. Jason é uma boa escolha. Você nunca se sentirá entediado com ele.

Eu me virei em direção a ela para dizer que aquilo era ridículo quando vi a quem ela se referia, o homem era tão alto quanto eu e seus olhos faiscavam, o que significava que a mulher estava certa em suas previsões.

— Eu não quero ninguém. Porque você não me manda para casa e resolve tudo isso com outra pessoa, sim?

— Infelizmente, isso não é possível. Ou você escolhe um deles e acata nossas ordens, ou algo pior pode acontecer. Você não quer que isso aconteça, quer?

— Eu preciso mesmo?

— Sim, eu sinto que sim.

— Tá bom. Então… — Eu me virei para as opções disponíveis e analisei cada uma delas. Eu não chegaria perto de uma mulher mesmo que me pagassem, aquilo simplesmente não era minha praia, e o que restou foram os dois homens; um era o tal de Jason, que sorria para mim, prometendo noites de intenso prazer. Então, me virei para o outro homem, que praticamente se escondia no lado mais distante da sala, parecendo querer sumir dali.

Eu andei pela fileira de pessoas e parei em frente a ele. O homem olhava para baixo e tinha uma expressão tão triste que senti o impulso de abraçá-lo. E quando digo homem, é exatamente isso. Enquanto que as outras pessoas na sala não deviam passar de vinte ou vinte e dois anos, esse deveria ter no mínimo uns trinta. Eu sentia que não deveria ser tão impulsivo, entretanto quando menos vi, segurei no queixo dele, tentando fazê-lo me encarar. Ali, descobri os olhos verdes-azulados mais bonitos e profundos que já tinha encontrado.

— Eu quero ele. — Disse, sem pensar. O homem apenas piscou, lento, e franziu as sobrancelhas, sem dar uma palavra ou lutar contra meu agarre.

— Muito bom, uma ótima escolha. Percy irá se encaixar a você perfeitamente. — A mulher, então, se voltou a sala e anunciou: — Vocês estão liberados. Desculpe, gente.

As pessoas murmuraram chateadas, mas obedeceram. Elas saíram uma a uma até que só restou ela, Percy e eu. O resto, vocês já sabem, aprendi o básico sobre sexo, conceptivos e outras coisas a mais. E de fato, nunca pensei que ser responsável por alguém pudesse ser tão… interessante. Não era um fardo, como pensei que seria, e não era cansativo e irritante, como pensei que me sentiria; era como abrir os olhos para um mundo novo, um mundo que ainda eu não sabia as regras, mas que estava disposto a descobrir.

— O que você quer saber? — Ouvi Percy falando baixinho, contra a pele de meu pescoço, quando eu pensava que Percy já tinha caído no sono.

— Hmm… eu quero saber tudo.

— Isso não é uma pergunta.

— Então, tudo bem, espertinho. Sua cor favorita?

— Cor favorita? — Percy questionou, sua voz tomando um tom alegre.

— Sim, qual o problema?

— Azul. — Ele disse, suspirando. — Todos os tons de azul.

— Só azul?

— Só azul.

— Comida favorita?

— Eu não tenho uma.

— Vamos, me diga alguma.

— Eu… quando eu era pequeno, no meu aniversário… minha mãe costumava fazer tudo azul. Docinhos, torta, bolo. Até o refrigerante era azul.

— Então sua comida favorita é azul? — Eu queria rir do absurdo disso. Mas era fofo e doce, igual a Percy.

— Banda favorita?

— Eu não sei, gosto de várias. Eu só… coleciono música.

— Quem você mais admira?

— Minha mãe. — Dessa vez, Percy não hesitou em admitir. — Ela era a pessoa mais forte do mundo. Quando meu pai desapareceu, ela fez o melhor que pôde.

— Foi difícil?

— Hmmhm. — Percy murmurou, se aconchegando melhor a ele. — Durante um tempo foi, fiz o que pude para ajudá-la.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ela morreu antes que eu pudesse dar tudo o que ela devia ter tido.

— E agora?

— Agora? Tenho meu próprio negócio, sou CEO de uma empresa que presta serviços de investimentos. A J&C associação e administração.

E eu ainda tentando sair da faculdade! 

Acariciei os cabelos de Percy e beijei seu rosto.

— Isso é muito bom. Ela deve estar orgulhosa, não importa onde ela esteja.

— Eu só gostaria que ela estivesse aqui.

— Eu também. — Respondi quando Percy se calou, me fazendo lembrar da minha mãe, também já falecida. Eu gostaria de dizer que minha história era tão traumática quanto a de Percy, mas isso seria uma grande mentira. Decidi também me calar e continuar brincando com os cabelos de Percy até que o sono chegasse a nós dois.


	4. Parte IV

— Você pode me passar a farinha? — Ouvi Percy falar em seu tom de voz baixo e rouco.

Estávamos na cozinha, assando biscoitos de chocolate, enquanto que a comida nos esperava, espalhada pela mesa. Percy mexia a mistura e eu observava seus movimentos firmes e decididos, vez ou outra, jogando algum ingrediente na massa. Eu sentado e ele de pé, praticamente me ignorando, e ainda assim, eu não sabia o que era mais doce — os biscoitos, aromáticos e adocicados, ou ele, parecendo tão competente e bonito com seu avental azul-escuro. 

“ _ Lindo _ ”, foi o que eu quis dizer a Percy quando o encontrei na cozinha naquela manhã. Por um momento, ao acordar, abri os olhos e não sabia onde estava. Olhei para os lados, em busca de meu relógio de cabeceira, apenas encontrando meu celular, descarregado. Investiguei o resto do quarto e me lembrei, eu não estava em casa, estava em uma instituição do governo cumprindo um tipo de pena não-punitiva. Entretanto, o que realmente me fez sair da cama foi o cheiro de comida. De café e algo doce, algo que me fazia lembrar de dias anteriores e da infância, de minhas irmãs e de nossa casa nai Itália.

Quando desci as escadas fui presenteado com a melhor das visões. Percy estava sem camisa e descalço, em frente ao fogão, mexendo algo em uma frigideira gigante, enquanto cantarolava. Percy provou a comida com uma colher pequena e desligou o fogo, logo em seguida se virando para a bancada, já misturando algo em uma grande travessa transparente.

— Hmm… que cheiro bom. — Cheguei por trás dele e coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, encostando minha cabeça no sob seu pescoço, dando um beijinho ali. Bem, talvez mais de um beijo. 

Percy gemeu, ficando tenso, e parou o que fazia até que eu o soltei e dei a volta na bancada, parando em frente a ele.

Ali estava, aquele adorável tom avermelhado em seu rosto, seus olhos fixados na travessa.

— Café da manhã. Você quer biscoitos? Eles não devem demorar.

— Me desculpe. Eu não quis invadir seu espaço.

— Você não invadiu.

— Então, porque você não me olha nos olhos?

Percy parou de mexer a massa e levantou a cabeça, o encarando, parecendo encabulado.

— Eu não estou acostumado com isso.

— Com o quê? — Eu quis saber.

— Isso, alguém se aproximando de mim por vontade própria.

Como eu deveria entender isso? Que Percy não deixava outras pessoas se aproximarem ou era as outras pessoas que não se aproximavam?

— O que isso quer dizer? — Tive que perguntar.

— Quando as pessoas olham para mim… — Percy disse, voltando sua atenção para os biscoitos. — … elas esperam que eu aja de certa forma.

— Como?

Percy dá de ombros e derrama um pouco de leite na mistura.

— Como eles esperam que você aja, Percy?

— Bem… eu sou alto e musculoso, eu sei. Elas esperam que eu vá querer transar com elas, quando, na verdade, quero que elas transem comigo.

Hmmm… isso não seria um problema comigo. Mas não foi o que eu disse.

— Sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem. — Percy deu de ombros mais uma vez. — Eu entendo porque eles pensam assim.

Porém, Percy tinha um olhar tão triste… sua coluna também estava curvada, como se ele tentasse se proteger, o que me dizia que isso tinha acontecido mais vezes do que Percy deixava transparecer.

— Acho que a gente devia conversar. — falei, mudando de assunto.

— Conversar?

— Sim.

Percy pareceu murchar ainda mais. De qualquer forma, ele acenou, botou a massa dos biscoitos em uma assadeira, a colocou no forno, e me seguiu para fora da cozinha.

***

— Se sente, Percy. Eu não mordo. — Ri da minha própria piadinha, ainda que Percy se arrastasse atrás de mim, desanimado.

Observei Percy se sentar em um sofá a minha frente, a quase dez metros de mim, e suspirei. Eu não entendia o motivo para tanto drama. Por isso, me levantei, dei a volta na sala de estar e me sentei do lado dele, segurando em suas mãos que tremiam.

— Relaxe, ninguém vai embora aqui. Quero falar sobre limites.

— Limites? — Percy exclamou surpreso, como se noção de tal palavra nunca tivesse passado por sua mente.

— Sim, limites. O que é permitido e o que não é. Seus gostos e como você quer ser tratado. Como você não quer ser tratado.

— Como eu quero ser tratado? — Vi Percy cruzar os braços em frente ao peito e se inclinar para trás, como se a pergunta o ofendesse.

— Sim. — Eu disse. — Você conhece a concepção de consensualidade?

— Quem não conhece? O que isso tem a ver a gente?

Eu quase sorri. Era bom saber que Percy poderia fazer mais do que somente obedecer ordens. Porque, eu tinha que admitir, não sei se conseguiria viver com alguém que não seria capaz de ter o mínimo de auto-estima ou entender a diferença entre o certo e o errado.

— Quero que você me diga o que você gosta.

— Você não deveria saber dessas c-- Percy parou no meio da frase, arregalando seus olhos. — Eu… eu não quis di-dizer isso.

— Sim, você quis. — Sorri para ele, sentindo a culpa sair de meus ombros a cada palavra. — Como você gosta? Desse jeito?

Segurei em suas mãos e as acariciei devagar, vendo a reação dele. Um pequeno arfar saiu de seus lábios.

— Ou desse jeito? — Eu me aproximei e o peguei pelo pescoço, puxei seus cabelos para trás e o beijei, o fazendo se curvar todo em minha direção.

Quando eu o soltei, Percy soltou um gemidinho tão gostoso, arfando tão docemente, que não resisti e o beijei novamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior e enfiando minha língua em sua boca até que ele se derretesse completamente.

— Você gosta mesmo de dor?

Percy não respondeu e eu puxei seus cabelos novamente, arrancando um gemido entrecortado dele: — Si-im!

— Humilhação? Ser dominado?

— Sim! 

Dessa vez, nem precisei arrancar a resposta dele. Percy respirava tão rápido e esfregava as coxas uma na outra tão impaciente, que era difícil não entender.

— Ativo ou passivo?

— Passivo? Ativo? Os dois?— Percy disse, arfando e confuso, se segurando em meus ombros, seus olhos bem abertos, me encarando de frente pela primeira vez, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma intenção de enfrentamento. 

— Você terá que ser paciente comigo. 

— Paciente? — Ele entortou a cabeça para o lado, tentando entender.

— Sou virgem.

A expressão de surpresa veio primeiro no rosto de Percy, depois a de curiosidade. Percy olhou para baixo, na direção da minha cintura, e mordeu os lábios, parecendo muito interessado.

— Você vai me ensinar, Percy? Como você gosta de ser tocado? Como você quer me tocar?

Percy apenas acenou, parecendo incerto, mas muito excitado.

— Vamos aprender juntos, tudo bem? Não quero que você se sinta desconfortável.

Isso pareceu tranquilizar Percy. Eu o beijei mais uma vez nos lábios e o soltei devagar.

— Porque você não termina os biscoitos enquanto comemos? Roberta nos espera.

Percy acenou animado e se levantou, mas antes de se afastar, plantou um beijo molhado em meu rosto e fugiu para a cozinha. Fui atrás, seguindo em sua sombra e me sentei no mesmo lugar que antes. Ele nos serviu e depois de alguns minutos, os biscoitos estavam prontos e nós, já estávamos vestidos, preparados para mais uma sessão com Roberta e Carla. Eu apenas precisava me lembrar de pedir algumas dicas a elas e se possível, ler o perfil de Percy. Eu sabia que elas teriam todas as informações que iriamos precisar se eu quisesse que isso desse certo.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, alguém com coragem para me deixar um comentariozinho? Sua boa ação faria meu dia muito mais feliz!  
> Muito obrigada por ler!


End file.
